The primary aims of the Hawaii Minority/Underserved NCORP are to build on the accomplishments already made by the Hawai'i MB-CCOP since 1994 and the Hawai'i NCCCP since 2010. As the primary provider of NCI clinical trials and health care delivery research in our state which has a majority of racial/ethnic minority patients, the Hawai'i Minority/Underserved NCORP will continue to provide individuals in their own communities with NCORP studies, thereby contributing to an evidence base that will lead to improved patient outcomes and reduce cancer disparities experienced by the people of Hawai'i and elsewhere. The Hawai'i Minority/Underserved NCORP will continue to use a network of components and subcomponents established through the MB-CCOP and contribute to the administrative and scientific leadership of research bases, as before. The Queen's Medical Center component is a recipient of an NCCCP award which has enabled it to build substantial capacity to conduct cancer care delivery research and a group of investigators who will contribute to scientific and administrative leadership in research bases generating these studies. Participating in NCORP cancer prevention, control, screening/post treatment surveillance, treatment and imaging trials along with health related quality of life and cancer care delivery research, will enable past accomplishments in reducing cancer care disparities to be taken to an even higher level to reduce the burden of cancer for the people of Hawai'i and elsewhere.